Sisters are forever ?
by mavisvenus
Summary: Friends come and go but sisters are forever. Is it true ? read and find out. This is not Bella and Jacob's fanfic. A lot of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister ?**

Angel's POV

I can't believe this, I mean come on mom if your gonna send me somewhere can you atleast make sure the sun is welcomed to shine there. It's bad enough that I have to live with a dad that didn't care about me and now I'm gonna share a room to my _sister _that I hated. Pease just kill me right now.

Hi, I'm Angel Callisa Dwyer. I'm 17 years old, I have a black short hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and nice full red lips. My height is 5'6 and I have a nice curvy body and a perfect D cupped breast, whick makes me a complete opposite of Bella Swan, my sister and before you ask we are completely related by blood my last name is Dwyer due to the fact that my step dad adopted me. You know the saying " _Friends come and go, but sisters are forever _"well not for me. The reason my mom is sending me to live with my dad and Bella is to be close to them and to make up for the past so long story short version, we were seperated when I was 8 months and Bella was 9 months, my mom took me and Charlie took Bella, at first mom said that Charlie didn't want her to take me or Bella because he wants us to grow up together, but mom didn't agree she said it's either Bella or me, but ofcourse my dad choosed my sister. After that we never saw eachother again, according to mom Charlie tried to contact us to visit me but she didn't allow because she was scared he'd take me away with him.

So right now I'm here getting my life taken away from me. When I was 15 my mom started showing me pictures of Bella and my dad, my mom knew I was angry because my father didn't choose me but I'm happy being with mom. I have to admit when I first saw my sister I refuse to believe that we were related I mean I'm absolutely totally different from her. According to me she has been receiving Emails from Bella and Charlie, she told me how my sister hates shopping, people spending money on her, people who is selfish, and being the center of attention. Let's say that after hearing that I knew that we well never be in the same light or agree at anything. First I love shopping specially the brands _Gucci, LV, Prada, and Steve Madden _and I certainly love when Phil spends money on me, it makes me feel special and second I'm not being selfish but at the end of the day you can't count on anyone but yourself so my point is why would I put other people first before myself when I know that I'm not their priority and it may sounds selfish but thats how I see it.

I was sitting in my room staring at my window after mom broke the news. So right now I'm packing because I'll be leaving tonight, I put my laptop in bag together with my camera. I heard a buzz I quickly picked up phone on my desk and read the text message.

_hey, How are u feelin ? sorry stupid question and trust me I think this is stupid and completely terrible but if she's a bitch then your bitchier and remember girl ill come there if you need back up, let me know and we'll tear her ugly dull hair out of her empty head...go girl ! beat her ugly ass !_

_natalie~_

I almost fell to my butt after I read Natalie's message, I didn't know I was laughing so hard until I couldn't breathe. Natalie is my best friend and if i could ask for a sister there's no doubt that her name will be on the list. She's the person I'm going to miss while I'm gone besides mom and phil, Natalie is really awesome and like me she's a total girlie girl, she loves shopping and most of all boys. When it comes to boys there's no time Natalie will back out in fact she's in it every second of her life. I was too busy with my thoughts and I didn't hear mom yelling at me to go down because apparently my life is crubling down starting right now.

On the way to the airport I didn't spoke to mom, I'm still upset about this whole move thing and trust me I wouldn't mind moving but not with _them_. When we were at the gate phil hugged me goodbye and left giving me and mom a privacy.

" Sweety, I know you don't want this but once you get to know her and your father you'll like it." she told me while stroking my hair.

" Mom do you even know me ?" I asked her completely annoyed and angry.

" Look Angel honey, just because I hold a grudge to your father doesn't mean you have to hold the same grudge to him, I know you don't know a single thing about him or your sister, and you won't unless you give them a chance. I love you honey but please don't close your heart especially to them ok ? take care honey and please please don't be rude to your father especially to ur sister." Mom hugged me goodbye and left before I can reply or say anything.

I borded to my plan wanting to punch something, after I sat in the plane i felt a little relax. What I didn't know is that my day is going to be much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinner and first fight**

Angel's POV

I arrived at Washington in about 6:00 pm. I walked outside to wait for Charlie and Bella, I immediately on my phone since it has to be turned of for the rest of the flight unless they allowed us to on it. I texted Natalie telling her I just arrived a couple of minutes and I'm waiting for them to come and pick me up. I stood there for about an hour because their still not there, I was starting to get really pissed off I mean mom said that they could just give me the address and ill take a cab to go there but Charlie insisted on picking me up together with Bella and yet their frickin late.

I received a couple of messages after I texted Natalie, one is from phil and the other is from mom.

_Honey how r u ? are there already ? text me or call me. love you _

_mom~_

_Gels ur mom is freaking out, where are u ? did u arrived home already ? pls. call me or her. be safe sweety._

_phil~_

Since their not here yet I decided to send mom a message.

_Hi mom, guess what their frickin late and I'm here standing like an idiot outside the airport waiting and next time tell him if he offered to drive me make sure he isn't late or he isn't dissapointing the person! love you mom tell phil I miss him._

I was grimacing after that, I can't believe it ive been her for more than an hour and he's already pissing the hell out of me. I waited for my mom to reply but i guess she's throwing a fit. I was ready to get out and get a cab when a police car stopped infront of me.

I immediately saw Charlie and Bella, wow we are different she was wearing plan old jeans, a black t-shirt that has no print on it and a pair of sneakers, her hair is laid down and it is dull and she has a pale skin like mine but I can she she's only 5'4 which makes me taller and gives me an advantage. Her eyes looked at me up and down and she smiled at me. _Oh dear sister if your expecting some cheap cat fight well tough luck because it's not happening..._I thought while looking at her and returning her smile except I gave her my fake smile, mom told me in more than one occasion that she is the worst liar ever, but me I can win oscars award for lying. She seemed uncomfortable at me staring at her and i guess mom's right she hates to be the center of attention and once again different from me I love being the star and besides there's nothing wrong with me so why do I need to be shy.

I immediately wanted to ask mom if she got the right child because we are absolutely different. Charlie looked at me and then suddenly hugged me ofcourse being me I didn't hug back, I was never the hugging type especially to a person I didn't know or like so instead of pushing him i just waited for him to let me go.

" Angel, you've grown up. Your so beautiful." he said looking at me from head to toe, I wanted to gag and tell him duh ! I'm like 17 not 7, but I think it's best if I don't.

" Yeah, thanks." i told him confidently. He gestured Bella to come forward infront of me.

" Angel meet your sister Bella." he said proudly like Bella is a golden trophy that he got as an award.

" Hi Angel, it's good to finally meet you." she said sincerely but with a doubt in her voice.

" Hm." is the only thing I said, I didn't care if I was being besides it's not like she wanted me here if anything she wants me gone. Charlie looked at me clearly not liking my behavoir towards her daughter, but I don't care. Bella just look down and bit her lip.

"Ok... why don't we...um...go now..ill get your stuff Angel." Charlie said clearly feeling awkward. We walked towards his car and he opened the back seat door and i get in assuming Bella is sitting infront, but to my surprise and annoyance he told her to sit with me. She reluctantly sat beside me while I texted Natalie. During the whole ride Bella or Charlie didn't speak to me or to eachother, until Charlie decided it's time to break the awkwardness.

"So Angel, You will be sharing a room with your sister Bella while your here. Is that ok with you ?" he asked.

" The truth no it's not, do you have a guest room ?" I asked him while Bella glanced at me clearly shocked by my answer and how bold I was but i didn't care I say what I think, I wanted to tell her to stop being such a plastic bitch since it's not working especially with me, even a dumb person won't believe her. While Charlie glanced at me in the mirror clearly not expecting me to say nothing but ok. I was too busy planning how to irritated Bella and ruin her life like she did with mine that I didn't noticed were already infront of the house.

Charlie picked up all my bags while I carry my hand bag, he led me to Bella's room and dropped my bags their then he told Bella to come down with him and for me to follow one's im finish doing what i want as he said. I knew he was going to throw a fit or a speech but I didn't care. I removed my jacket which left me wearing a yellow tank top, I put my hand bag down and headed downstairs. I saw them sitting in the kitchen.

" Sit down." Charlie told me. While I pulled a chair and sat down, Me and Bella were facing eachother while Charlie is sitting between us. I already knew where this is going and it's definetly not dinner nor it's good. Bella was playing with her fingers looking annoyed and uncomfortable, while Charlie is looking beween us.

" Look Angel I know you just came here and I also know that your very uncomfortable, but i just hope that you'll stop putting up walls to me or your sister, i know you feel that you two are completely different but your not-" before he can continue i cut him off.

" Excuse me as far as i know I'm nothing like her can you_ please _look at her and me, even by just looking you'll see how absolutely different we are first of all out of the obvious she wants to live in the shadows and stay hidden well excuse me if i don't want that!" I told him almost yelling. How dare he compare me to that ugly plastic bitch she doesn't even look like a person. I saw bella stood up looking furious.

" Yes I am nothing like you ! because I'm not heartless you just arrived her and your already giving us problems ! and guess what I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I don't think life is all about me unlike you !" she spat to me. Oh it's finally on.

" Oh sweetheart, stop acting like a goody goody because I know how people like you works and stop acting like your so damn special because you are far from it ! and maybe if you stop acting like a plastic bitch, I won't hate your stupid guts !" I spat back at her and went upstairs in her so called room. I swear I wanted t rip her stupid dull hair out of her head and beat her with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Making up, Jacob, and Imrinting ?**

Angel's POV

After our little fight, I heard Bella and Charlie arguing as well but I couldn't care lessbesides it wasn't my fault and I've told Mom a gazillion times that we would never treat eachother like sisters, even though we are real sisters. I was bored so I opened my phone and send Natalie a message.

_Nats you won't believe this, i just came here and guess what Charlie is late picking me up in the airport, and all the way home the bitch is pissing me off, she acted that she's so happy to see me and come on sweety she's the worst liar ever ! anyway after we arrived I got lectured about my attitude and Bella the plastic bitch finally showed her true disgusting colors and threw her fit at me. Don't worry though coz she finally heard from me and now she and Charlie are arguing. But who cares ! miss yah gurl ! _

_Angel~_

After sending the message saw the door opened and Bella bitch glaring at me and suddenly she sighed and sat beside me on her bed. I just glared back and ignored, I stood up and opened my back pack and grabbed my chocolate box, it's a little weird but I'm addicted to chocolate especially milky way and lindtt swiss chocolate. I opened the milky way and took a bite out of it, completely ignoring Bella and I knew she is staring at me. I just chewed my chocolate since eating chocolates helps me cool down. Bella surprised me by patting my shoulder, I turned to her raising an eyebrow looking completely bored.

" Can I help you ? Is there a problem ?" I asked her rolling my eyes at her. She just took a deep breath while twisting her moon ring, it's the same ring as I have but mine have 3 flowers and it has 21 little diamonds in them while hers is white gold and it's a full pearl I think. I don't know why I have it, but mom says in more than one occasion it's the sign of us being sisters. _Pfft...sisters my ass..._ I thought.

" Look I didn't mean what I said and I know you don't want to be here right now, but let's atleast act civilized infront of Charlie and everbody else if you can't accept me as your sister then atleast treat me as your friend. Please just do it for mom and Charlie." she said looking at me straightly. I didn't want to do it for her or Charlie, but right now I have no choice even if I acted civilized infront of her and Charlie deep down, I still hated her guts very much, but I can still make her miserable. _Well...fine dear sister you won this round...but it doesn't mean you'll be living in heaven...get ready ! _I thought smugly.

" Fine, but don't think things will change between us." I said while flipping my hair. She just nodded and asked me if I want to sleep beside her or on the bed, please as if I even want her near me. She went to the bathroom while I unpacked my things and change my clothes. Most of the shirts I brought was tank tops, shorts, and jeans while mom told me to buy my shoes here in forks, she and phil always gives me allowance every month. So I earned a lot of money plus the pocket money mom gave me, I even had my own credit card, I have to say Phil did became a very good step father heck he never even treat me as his step daughter even if that's what I am, but to him I'm so much more.

Bella came out of the bathroom after 30 minutes, she is dressed in a t-shirt and pj's, her hair is dripping wet and I noticed that she put perfume on her which I guessed to be victoria secret, mom loved that perfume but I'm more of a high end kind of girl. She sat down on her bed and write something on her notebook, I stopped looking at her and continue unpacking.

" Where can I put my clothes ?" I asked her in my fake polite voice and ofcourse she bought it.

" Oh, you can...um...put them here..Charlie bought this wardrobe for your stuff." she said gesturing a brown wooden closet. I have to admit it was nice of Charlie, I need to thank him in the morning. I put all my clothes and my other stuff including my hand bag inside then I saw Bella finished whatever she was writing in her notebook and finally lied down. I went inside the bathroom and showered, I put my toiletries inside the cabinet while blow drying my hair. I went out and lied down beside her and before I noticed I felt my eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

_Morning..._

Bella's POV

I woke up to find Angel gone and heard someone screamed downstairs, I immediately went down to the kitchen and barefoot and saw my sister and Jacob, what shocked me is that my bestfriend Jacob Black looking at my sister wide eyed and _no...no...no... .no._I thought, He couldn't no she already took mom and dad not Jacob too, he's all I have left. No I won't let her take him. _He's mine..._I dragged Jacob outside not caring if I'm wearing any shoes or not. He's still shocked and not moving.

" Jake...y-y-you...d...d-didn't..did y-you ?" I asked him almost begging already. He didn't answer instead he looked at me straight in the eyes and went inside. I was frozen, I already know the answer. I'm not letting him go, I may love Edward but he's still my bestfriend and I'm not letting him go no matter what.

Angel's POV

After I woke up, I saw Bella still sleeping so I went in the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed my shirt. I put some jeans and grabbed a cute crop top that shows my belly button. I was starving so went down after I reach downstairs I saw Charlie talking to a man in a wheel chair and A tall well built native american boy, he must be Jacob. Mom mentioned him when Bella was sending her photos, but I didn't saw him and honestly that time I didn't care. I saw Charlie get in his car and drive away, I guess he didn't notice that I was up already, I went into the kitchen and saw a note at the fridge.

_Bells,_

_Jacob and Billy are staying here for lunch, do you think you can cook ? I just need to go the station to get some things and ill be back. take care of your sister and no fighting._

_~love dad~_

I snorted, No fighting, please...were trying to be _civilized_ for him and other people, But if she makes a scene never doubt that I won't stood up for myself. I opened the fridge and grabbed an apple and closed the fridge. After taking a bit my stomach calmed down a little, then I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and screamed almost dropping my apple, the native american boy that stood over 6 foot infront of me looked into my eyes and the world suddenly stopped, I felt my head spinning. _What is happening to me ? why do I feel...ugh..._I thought. He just stood there staring at me wide-eyed, not moving. Is he having a stoke or what ? I suddenly felt ver uncomfortable at him staring at me. Suddenly Bella looked between us then to him, her eyes were confused then became shocked and angry. Before I can say what's up, she dragged him outside even though she's not wearing any shoes and still in her bare feet, Jacob being dragged outside is still not moving. He was being pulled like a rag doll still frozen. Billy as I guessed the man in a wheel chair, wheeled in front of me and smiled.

" Hi, Angel nice to finally meet you, I'm Billy, Jacob's dad." he said giving me a nice polite smile and held his hands to me. I shook his hands and gave him a polite smile.

" Nice to meet you too Billy." I said politely, he seemed really nice so there's no reason to be rude to him. Jacob came back and stared at me then to his father giving him a meaningful look, I noticed that Bella is still outside. I don't know what happened to her or Jacob, but I didn't care besides it's there business not mine.

**SORRY I DON'T LIKE BELLA. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunch with Jacob and a moody Bella**

Angel's POV

It didn't took long before Bella came inside, she ignored me and went upstairs stating she needs to take a shower. Charlie arrived in time greeting me good morning and introduced me to Jacob and Billy, I told him that I already met them, but I didn't told him that I didn't meet Jacob properly, He told me that Billy is staying until dinner to watch the game and apparently Jacob is staying too. He asked me if Bella cooked already but I told him she is still taking a shower. I offered to cook lunch to impress Jacob and It may sounds stupid, but something about him wants me to please him and ofcourse the bonus is to make Bella jealous. I heard that Bella is a good cook, but I think I'm better. At first Charlie said that we can just order a pizza for delivery, but I told him that I'd be happy to help and I'm doing it as a thank you for buying me a wardrobe. I decided to cook my specialty roasted chicken, pasta, and lasagna.

_30 MINUTES LATER..._

Bella was surprised that I already cooked lunch, by the time she went down to the kitchen, I'm only waiting for the roasted chicken because the lasagne and pasta are done. I told her to get the plates, spoon&fork, and the cups. I saw that she was pissed off because Charlie kept saying how nice of me to cook.

After 25 minutes lunch is ready they sat down, except for Billy and Charlie saying the game is on and they'll be eating in the couch. While I put the dish on the table Bella just kept tallking to Jacob about something but much to her luck, Jacob was only saying yes, no, maybe and he kept his eyes on me the entire time. I told them that we can start eating. Bella sat down next to Jacob much to his annoyance and I sat down infront of Jacob.

" So jake, how's Quil and Embry ?" Bella asked him touching his hand, I wanted to throw the hot roasted chicken on her ugly face, but ofcourse I didn't acting or more like trying to be civilized.

" Their good, so Angel is it ? how are you ?" he said smiling at her and turned to me.

" I'm good now that your here." I said completely flirty, I know I'm a flirt but that's how I am. The bonus is my dear sister is gripping her spoon and fork glaring at me. Jacob grinned at me touching my hand.

" That's good, so there's a bonfire tonight...I was hoping if you and Bella can come." He said stroking my hand. The look on Bella's face is priceless it's like her puppy was killed and been hit by a bus and a truck then got chopped to pieces.

" Jake why do you need her to come ? we never hang out for a long time now." She said dramatically, pleading Jacob. I wanted to tell her to stop being a drama not so queen bitch, Charlie and Billy are too busy cheering for the game that they didn't notice we're already planning how to kill eachother. Jacob seemed happy but uncomfortable at the same time, but hey atleast he doesn't live with her unlike me.

" We have plenty of time to hang out besides your sister need a friend right now Bella. She needs someone to show her around." he said and chewed his roasted chicken.

" Wow, this is really good." he smiled at me and continue eating. I felt pleased that he loved it, guess Bella isn't so good now.

" Thanks, I do my best." I told him before taking a sip on my juice.

The rest of the afternoon goes normally or I think it's normal, I enetered Bella's room to find her sitting at her spinny chair glaring at me, I glared back at her and sat on her bed.

" What is your problem ?" she hissed at me.

" Excuse me ? As far as I know and care your the one who's mental bitch!" I spat back, I can be the bestest friend anyone can have but I can also be the worst enemy anyone can also have. She's the one who is starting everything, first she told me to try and be civilized and I did but she started being the bitch that she is again and trust me I won't stood down her level if she have a level that is.

" Your just stealing Jacob ! he's my best friend not yours !" she spat at me while gripping her desk.

" Best friend ? phuleaseee... he doesn't even care about you and you know why ? because he is too busy staring at me ! and why would he waste his time to girl like _you !?_ you don't even look like a person." I hissed right to her face pointing at her. It's true anyway, it's fine if she doesn't wear make _if_ she's pretty but looking at her ugh! spare me.

" Your ruining my life !" she yelled at me.

" That's because you ruined my life first _Biatch_ !" Now I'm furious, how dare she. She had Dad while I have phil to take care of me and even when mom is with me, I know deep down it's always Bella. I knew that because mom talks in her sleep and sure she also say my name but not as often as she says Bella's. She may not know it, but she is mom's favorite, mom just took me because dad doesn't want to give Bella up, and the reason I'm doing this is because she had everything in the world but she still have to steal from me. Even I'm the one who is with mom it's always about Bella, Bella is this...Bella is that.

" I didn't do anything to you ! I'm the one who offered for you to come here because I want to get to know you, but I can't because you don't even know me but you already detest me!" she said dramatically, she doesn't even want me here she's just doing this because she's trying to act like the good one while I'm the evil one.

" Would you cut the acting crap we both know you hate me being here, so why don't you just cry me a river build your stupid self a bridge and fucking get over it !" I yelled at her. She really irritates the hell out of me. She scold and get out bumping me on her way. Since I was going to the bonfire I decided to wash and change my clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonfire, New Friend, and advice**

Bella's POV

Ugh! why did I had to have a sister, why can't I be the only child. I was born first anyway, and what's her problem ? why does she blame me for everything. All I want is for us to be happy but she's making it impossible, I told her that if she can't accept me as her sister or her friend then atleast _act_ civilized towards me for Charlie but no she don't care and honestly she is so selfish, all I got is dad and she also took him from me but she already got mom and phil and in fact her life has been nothing but a fairytale but she's still not contented.

I know it's selfish of me, but Jacob's all I have left and now that he _imprinted _on her, I'm losing him. It's so unfair, what did I do to deserve this ?

Right now I called Edward telling him that I'm going to the reservation, I know he's against me going there and hanging out with Jacob but he's my best friend and it's not like I'm gonna let my sister near _Paul _just because I hate her doesn't mean I want her dead, I'm not that evil. The reason I don't like Paul is because he is the most short tempered out of all the wolves. I heard my phone buzzed and I got a text message from Alice.

_Bella,_

_I know your having a hard time with your sister, but all I can say is be patient with her. She's been through a lot, more than you'll ever know and trust me I'm not taking sides but because it's the truth. Please open your heart and see for yourself._

_PS: Just because a person acts like an asshole doesn't mean their an asshole._

_~Alice~_

I didn't understand what Alice meant, what could she have been through that I didn't know? I went upstairs to my room and I didn't see my sister, I checked the bathroom but she isn't there either. If she went out all ready I should have seen her. Where could she gone ?

Paul's POV

Sam told us the news and finally Jacob imprinted, he'll finally stop thinking about the leech lover and to be honest I don't know what he seen in her. Physically she's far from beautiful or hot, I mean sure she's thin but she doesn't have curves or nice breast, she's too pale and in my opinion her face is long and her teeth isn't even straight and if you add that she's clumsy seeing that plus her personality, If someone offered her to me, I'd shove her to their face. They can keep her or whatever for all I care if I care. The worst part of jacob's imprinting is it's the leech lover's sister. Come on from all the billion women in the world he needs to imprint on the bloodsucker lover's sister.

So clearly right now Jacob's thought makes me want to vomit it's all _oh..she's gorgeous... what if she hates me ?...will she enjoy toninght? does she like burgers ?_ God, spare me. The good thing is I haven't imprint and never will, I mean who would want that ? Oh that's right Sam, Jared, and Jacob imprinting suckers.

Angel's POV

After I finished, I grabbed my phone ang my little handbag and put my little perfume inside. Jumped out of the window, I know it's stupid but jumping in 2 story house isn't a new thing for me and before you asked I took gymnastics but ofcourse no one knew that. I didn't know how to get to La Push so I decided to stroll outside first, I looked at my phone and it's only 7:15 pm. I'm not sure when it starts but atleast ive got an excuse and my so called sister didn't even cared to ask if I needed a ride.

I really hated rains and to be honest I don't prefer anything not the cold or the hot as in nothing at all. I saw a couple sitting in a bench, the guy had his arms around the girl while their looking at eachothers eyes, I never told anyone even Natalie, that ive been in a one serious relashionship. All they knew was I'm a chick girl you know those kind of girls who plays with boys and their feelings but it's because of that _boy_ why I decided to have boys as toys. He hurt me so much that I promised myself that I will never fall in love again _ever_. Let's say after what happened I learned my lesson and never looked back. So right now here I am being stupid and being judged by the people who don't know a single thing about me but it was 3 years ago so no big deal already moved on.

I was so lost to myself and I didn't notice ive reach La Push until I saw the sign ' _welcome to La Push ' _Jacob didn't gave me his number so I decided to ask around and I suddenly walked into a tree a very hard tree and fell to my butt. _What the ? _I thought, I was mistaken because apparently it wasn't a tree I walked into, it's a man a very tall muscled and hot native american like Jacob.

" I'm sorry, are you ok ?" he asked me sincerely concerned, he was staring at me softly.

" Yeah, I'm ok, I think." I told him still clearly light headed.

" Are you sure what are you doing in this time ?" he asked me.

" Oh, I'm supposed to-" but I was cut off by Jacob, who was suddenly infront of me.

"Oh god, Angel are you ok ? what happened ?" he asked me alarmed.

" I'm fine Jacob, I just bumped into this guy ?" I said not knowing who was the guy I bumped into.

" Paul, my name's Paul." he said helding out his hands to me. I just took it and he helped me off my feet, his hand is warm so warm but I didn't noticed he was still holding my hands until I heard a growl that surprisingly came from Jacob, I turned to look at him but his eyes are staring at my hand still being held by Paul. I looked up to Paul to see him staring smugly at Jacob. Am I missing something here ? what do they think I'm a trophy ? heck no !

" What's wrong with you two ?" I asked looking back to Jacob and Paul, their still having a staring game.

A native american woman came together with a native american man who is bulkier and taller than Paul and Jacob, he had his arms wrapped around the woman's waist. _Woah...possessive much ? _I thought. The woman kindly smiled at me and I just smiled back giving her my best fake smile which she seems to believe is real. While the man was too busy staring to Paul and Jacob, while un wrapping his arms around her he put his hands on both of their shoulders putting them apart.

" Stay away from her." Jacob hissed at Paul. I was suddenly ripped away from Paul and wrapped around Jacob's arms. Surprised as I Jacob, Paul growled at him and The native american man was giving Paul a confused look.

" Paul, Jacob. Enough !" He said in a voice that makes me want to bow down. The woman put a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled lovingly at her like she's the most precious thing in this world.

_TIME SKIP..._

After the weirdness and awkwardness, went to Sam and Emily's house saying that the bonfire will start at 8:00 and right now it's dinner time. Jacob told me that Bella texted him saying she needed to do something important, she's really selfish at first she was pleading Jacob to hangout and now he ditched him, not that I could see him complaining as a matter of fact he doesn't even look bothered by it. I met the rest of the _pack_ as Jacob said it. I noticed that Leah is the only girl besides Emily and Kim, I don't know why but Leah looked like she missed out on like and had never heard the word _smile _and _happiness_. I was about to ask Jacob about it but Emily said she have big news.

" I'm pregnant." Emily said smiling, at first Sam was shocked but he recovered and kissed Emily on the lips and hugged her, everyone was congatulating her but I couldn't make myself say the words, I look at Leah and I saw her eyes is watering, before anyone can say anything she bolted out of the door slamming it beside her. Emily looked like she was ready to cry. Before anyone can say anything I followed Leah and I heard all of them yelling at me to come back but I didn't care I just kept going, I saw her sitting on a log near the beach tears in her eyes seemed frozen. I slowly sat down beside her.

" Look I know that right now I'm the last person you want to be around with and I may not know what happened between you and Emily but I knew everything after you walked out. I know that if I tell you I know how you feel, you'll probably laugh at me saying I don't but I do and before you say anything, yes it happened to me and right now you probably want to ask Emily if she's that thick or what and I also know that you don't want my pity but it doesn't stop me from saying I'm sorry, I know nothing will help fix it but if you want to talk to someone who will not judge you or critize you. I'll be here." I told her and stood up to leave but she grabbed my hand and pull me to sit down.

" Sam was my fiance, and Emily was my cousin." is all she said, and I knew exactly what happened. I still can't believe that Sam would do that but you know what they say, Looks can be deceiving. For the rest of the night Leah told me the entire story while I sit beside her and listen, we didn't even bother coming to the bonfire even Jacob came and tried to get me but I didn't listen, he even came out far saying Leah is only going to give me problems but ofcourse when he said this I only got angrier and told him to leave me alone. The entire night me and Leah talked about her life and my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting Edward and Hanging out with Jacob**

Angel's POV

Last night was great, Leah and I had fun even though we we're talking about our problems, then again my sister bugged me about what happened and about Jacob. I simply told her that if she bothered to show up she would have known but instead she only thought of her self, I know that we will never be like sisters heck we won't even be close to being friends. I know that mom always hoped for us to be sisters, but I hate to break it to you mom, we will never be sisters. First because she is nothing like me, second she's a plastic bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself, and third I hate her and last I hate her, oh and did I mentioned I hate her ?

What's worst is today Charlie forced me to go with Bella to the Cullens, I mean what's so great about it and why in the world of heavens do I need to go ? it's not like she would want me there as far as I know I'm the last person she would think of. Being a goody goody she told Charlie that she would be _happy _to bring me with her, what a gas pipe she is. It's so obvious that she is lying she was never a good liar ever. I was sitting on the couch in the living room when Bella came in with a pale guy, ofcourse being a girl the first thought that came to my mind is that he is absolutely handsome but there's something not right about him. The way he's looking at me is like he's concentrating on something and why would someone like him would be interested to Bella, He could a lot and I mean a lot better than Bella, I'm not saying me but my biatch sister looks like an empty zombie and he looks like the god adonis and those two things never ever mix together, so it must be a heck kind of a miracle that happened.

" Angel this is Edward Cullen my boyfriend." she said rolling her eyes at me while stating or more like spatting the word boyfriend to my face.

" Hey, um question what did you see in her ?" I asked him clearly confused why he would even look at her, she looks like a zombie who's been with by two trains and 3 bus, then been rolled over by a giant truck.

" Excuse me ?" he asked in fake politeness, I'm getting a weird vive in him, other than being absolutely beautiful, he's freakin pale.

" You know what I mean." I told him in complete obviousness.

" What is wrong with you?!" my dear sister asked me clearly hurt and angry.

" Me ? nothing. You everything. I'm only asking what he likes about you, I mean if there's something about you to like." I said sarcastically and left to go straight upstairs.

**(I KNOW ANGEL IS REALLY MEAN BUT DONT JUDGE THE STORY IS ONLY BEGGINING. YOU WILL KNOW WHO IS THE REAL HER SOON, JUST KEEP READING.)**

Edward's POV

That's weird I can't read her mind or feel her, I can't read Bella's mind but I can atleast feel her, it's just like there's a barrier but her it's like her presence doesn't even exist. It's like she's hiding a very powerful talent that is going to burst out, but I can't believe how rude she is. Bella is her sister and yet she acts like Bella had killed her puppy or stole something that she loves so much. Something is off about her, I'm gonna need to tell Carlisle and it doesn't help that the mutt Jacob imprinted on her, the good thing is atleast now he'll leave Bella alone but I can't help but feel jealous that Bella isn't willing to give him up.

Bella's POV

I really can't believe her, does she even feel a shame or she is really that thick. I can't help but feel hurt and angry at the same time and ive tried so hard to try and get along with her but she herself just hates me. I don't even know why as far as I can remember she's the one who did something to me and if someone needs to be angry it's me she's the one who is stealing everyone I love, and yet she have the guts to blame me for whatever happened to her. She got everything and she's still not contented.

After she went upstairs I talked to Edward and he told me how powerful her shield than mine is and once again first Jacob, mom, Charlie, and now my talent. She's really not gonna give up until she gets everything but I'm not gonna let her not now.

Angel's POV

After my little chat with my_ dearest sister_ and her boyfriend,I went upstairs and sat on the bed and decided to call Leah, the phone just kept ringing hmm... maybe she's working or at school. I picked up my Ipod and listen to shut up and drive by Rihanna. I didn't like reading much so I just read a magazine or look at it's pictures. It helps cool down when I'm not in the mood, my phone suddenly buzzed and I got a text message from Leah.

_Angel_

_Sorry I didn't answer your call I'm kinda working and Jacob's asking if I can give him your number, sos can I ?_

_~Leah_~

So Jacob, according to mom Jacob is Bella's bestfriend, apparently Bella is jealous because Jacob seems to ignore her completely forgetting that she even existed in the world and wants to hangout with me. I texted Leah back telling her definetly.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE PLEASE DON'T JUDGE BELLA AND ANGEL WILL NOT BE LIKING EACHOTHER SOON SO PLEASE JUST READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hanging out with Jacob and what !?Bella !?**

Angel's POV

My phone buzzed immediately after I texted Leah, I opened it and weird it's only a number and no name. Jacob.

_Angel,_

_you wanna hangout with me here in La push ? I can pick you up in a ten minutes._

_~Jacob~_

After reading the message, I immediately told him yes, I mean I'm getting really bored and it helps me get away to my bitch of a sister. I put my phone inside my hand bag and put my other things like my essentials. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After 20 minutes inside the bathtub, I got up and dryed my hair then put my outfit. It's kinda annoying because it's raining which is by the way is never new here. I just put some fitted jeans and long sleeves that say's ' Rock ' and a pair of black and white converse.

I put my hair in a ponytale after curling it a little. I went back inside the bedroom and grabbed my bag after spraying a little perfume. I head downstairs and saw Charlie lying on the couch and watching a baseball game while holding a beer. I didn't see Bella anywhere which is good. After my little nice talk with her boyfriend I decided to ignore her as always unless she comes in my ways which she does ever since I was one day old.

" Goin somewhere ? " Charlie suddenly asked me not turning away to the game.

" Yeah, Jacob invited me to La push, he said he'd pick me up about...now." I said after hearing Jacob's truck.

" Well have fun, be careful alright." he said looking at me.

" Yeah, thanks. See you later. " and I walked outside to Jacob.

Jacob hugged me almost lovingly in his very warm or hot arms and released me before giving me a charming smile, I blushed and return a small grin.

" So what are we doing Mr. Black ?" I told him after sitting in the passenger's seat. He just laughed and turned back on the road.

" You'll see." he said after a while. I've had a million crushes before but I never feel like my heart is going to explode. I have to say he is hot but not only hot, also incredibly beautiful. He drove silently all the way to La push, he pulled over to a small house with a small garage. Before I can open my door he pulled it and took my hand, helping out. I just smiled him thanks which he gratefully returned. We went inside the garage and I looked around not moving my hand from his hold.

" So..." I said feeling a little light headed and awkward that he hadn't let my hand go, not that I'm complaining.

" So..." he said as he copied me.

" Don't tell me your working ?"

" No, I'm just fixing a car that ive been working on some time. I was wondering if you want to see it." he said.

" That's cool, but I'm not really into fixing things you know, but ill stick around." I said while putting my right hand to the pocket of my jeans.

" kay." he said while staring at me.

" So, I was thinking after this you might wan-" before he can finish he was cut off by a sound of a truck. I immediately saw my sister driving her truck. Oh you have got to be kidding me that little witch. Why is she here, this is my day and she is supposed to be with her pale boyfriend or maybe he dumped her, about damn time. She stopped and parked her truck then made her way to us glaring right at me and ofcourse a gave her my famous death glare.

" Jake, why didn't you call me instead, we haven't hangout in a very long time ." she said dramatically. Right now I want to shove that ugly and empty face of hers on the ground, she is really starting to piss me off over to the top. Before Jacob can say anything i decided to burst her stupid bubble.

" As far as I know is it's because your not and invited and unless your that stupid your not invited because he clearly didn't want to see you stupid sorry face." I spat at her.

" And as far as I know I'm not talking to you, you witch ! "

" Look you fucker ! get your sorry butt out off here before I dragged them down right now !"

" How dare you !"

" Oh I really dare ! so it's either you can go in the easy way or my way bitch!" Jacob was clearly confused nd still standing there dumbfound.

" It's not up to you ! it's up to Jake if he wants me here or not !" Oh ive had it.

" YOU INSENSITIVE THICKED FACED BITCH ! are you that fucking stupid ?! He didn't invited you because he doesn't want you here! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT !" I screamed right in her face, ugh I hate her I fucking hate her. This time I push her with so much force that she almost hit her head on the ground, she quickly stood up to slap me but I grabbed her hand and slapped her hard. She screamed and held her cheek, she was going to slap me but jacob held the both of us apart.

" Enough !" he said looking at Bella who looked helpless with her swollen cheek.

" B-b-but J-Jake she hit me first." she stumbled at her words.

" Bitch !" I yelled at her, and stomped my way to Jacob's truck, after grabbing the keys from him. I started the engine after glaring at that slore ( slut/whore ). I drove all the way to forks feeling angry and proud that ive hit her that hard that it made her cheek be swollen. After 10 minutes I arrived at home seeing Charlie sleeping on the couch, I quietly made my way up to her room and texted Jacob.

_Jacob,_

_Sorry about today. She's pissing me off so much, everywhere I go she's there. Anyway sorry for taking off like that and getting your truck I'll return it later or tomorrow. Sorry again._

_~Angel~_

After sending him the text message, I lied down and opened my laptop to check my email, that's weird Natalie haven't send me any message and ive been here for almost two weeks now. What could she possibly be doing. I received an email from mom well actually three of them.

_Sweety how are you ? how's your sister ? are being good ? love you honey. Phil is really busy we are thinking of moving again. Be careful._

_~mom~_

_Are you busy ? phil and I miss you, but we'll see you soon. Did you meet anybody ? send me a mail or email. love you._

_~mom~_

_Honey are you ok ? why aren't you replying please tell me if your fine. We are so worried. I love you my Angel_

_~mom~_

After reading all of them I decided to send mom a mail.

_Hey mom, sorry I'm kinda busy and ive been trying to contact natalie but she isn't answering, I'm getting really worried and as for Bella well one word ' Bitch ' ever since I came she does nothing but bragged me and pissed me off including today which by the way don't be surprised if Charlie tells you that she has a swollen cheek. Completely her fault not mine, and no I didn't make a alot of friends but I met leah and jacob so yeah. I love you._

_~Angel~_

I send the mail and closed my laptop, I heade to the bathroom to have a relaxing bath just lying in the tub.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hanging out with Leah and Alice's visions**

**Authors note: **

**hey guys, I'm sorry but I might not be able to update for a while since school is starting next week and I'm in the 8th grade and I will be busy with a lot of school works, but I will do my best to try and continue the story. Again I'm sorry, but here's a new chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Angel's POV

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the night, Charlie said she send him a message saying that Alice Cullen invited her for a sleep over, please she was just probably acting and whinning to her boyfriend about what happened to her. Anyway I had the room to myself and I texted Leah if she wants to hangout, she immediately reply and told me to meet her at their house. She gave me the address and after preparing I thought it was a goood time to return Jacob's truck, I left Charlie a note and drove all the way to La push. I first went to Jacob's place to return his truck, Leah told me that her house is only a couple of blocks away from his so I decided to walk from here to there. I parked his car near the garage and went to the front door and knocked. Surprisingly it was Billy who opened it.

" Hi Mr. black, is Jacob here ? I want to apologize and his truck is here." I said.

" Call me Billy, sorry but Jacob is out for a while he might be back for another hour, do you want to stay and wait for him ?" he asked me politely.

" Oh no, Thank you but I have to meet Leah, we're kinda going to hang out. Please tell Jacob thank you and sorry again." he just nod and smiled at me, I turn back and walk after he said goodbye and closed the door. La push isn't really what you can call a paradise, I mean the only thing you can see is trees, rocks, grass and the same all over again, which I don't think is pretty attractive. I reached Leah's house after 10 minutes of walking. I saw a small house like Emily's but also simple but pretty, I knocked on the door and a woman who looked like Leah who I assumed is her mother opened the door.

" Hello dear, how can I help you ?" she ask kindly.

" Hi Mrs. Clearwater, I'm Angel. I'm a friend of Leah is she here ?" I said smiling.

" Oh yes dear, come in and it's only Ms. Clearwater I'm widowed." she said while gesturing for me to come inside.

" Oh I'm sorry." she just smiled and asked me to sit down while she calls Leah.

_At the Cullens..._

Alice's POV

_A group of newborns gathered in line with a tall man beside Victoria. _

_" We need the girl my darling, she is very powerful and we can use her as bait even the volturi won't be able to stop us if we have her, but first we need to get pass those stinking mutts." The man smiled and put his hands on her waist._

_" Victoria, you know I will do anything for you but how are going to do this while those Cullens are protecting the human's sister together with those awful dogs?" Victori smiled._

_" Just leave that to me my love, just leave it to me."_

_End of vision..._

I gasped and saw everyone especially Jasper who is looking at me worriedly.

" Angel." I said completely dazed and shocked.

" Alice what's wrong ? what did you see ?" Bella asked me clearly worried. I looked at Edward knowing he already knew what I saw.

" Bella your sisters in danger." My brother said, everyone was shocked and worried. We all haven't met Bella's sister but from what we've heard from Edward she is completely opposite of Bella, he said the all the things that Bella hates are the one's that she loves. We all want to meet her even Rosalie who hates Bella wants to meet her but we also heard that she hates Bella and she's the reason Bella's cheek is still swollen. Now we all need her to be with us but the problem is the mutt who was in love with Bella imprinted on her.

_Back in La push..._

Angel's POV

Me and leah are talking and her mom is watching us in complete surprise, I asked leah about it and she said she used to be a bitter harpy and that no one wants to be with her. I can't blame her and I really hate Emily, I mean come on she said that Emily even attempted to be friends with her what kind of idiot does that and what did she actually say ' hey Leah, I know I stole your fiance but we can still be friends right?' yes ofcourse but first I need to smash your face to the ground, push you to the cliffs and then feed you to sharks then we can be friends again and what I really can't believe is when Leah told me that Emily wants her to be one of her bridesmaid, and I finally prove that yes she's that thick. I mean let's get this straight, you want her to standby and watch you marry the man you stole from her marry you, well tough luck then because hell needs to freeze over before that happens and now she was mauled by a bear, hmp... what goes around comes around but it's still not enough. Well now I don't know who is the first name on my list that says ' what I hate and who I hate'. The afternoon went out great but I feel like there's something that Jacob and Leah are not telling me.

Bella's POV

Great first Jacob imprinted on Angel, Angel hates me then I'm getting hunted by Victoria and now my sister too, why can't we all just be happy, why can't I be happy. All I want is Edward but I can't be with him without me getting anybody hurt and getting consequences. I don't know what to do anymore and him leaving is not an option I love him very much to let him go. All I can do is hope.

**SORRY A LITTLE SHORT BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE LONGS ONE'S. PLEASE DON'T JUDGE AND PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The hurtful truth**

Angel's POV

After talking and laughing our butts off, Leah offered to drive me back which I greatly accepted, but Charlie texted me telling me that Bella will drive me to the Cullens because apparently she wants to get to know me. Is she mental or what ? if she wanted another swollen cheek she can just ask me i'd be grateful to give her another new one, but being a bitch. Spare me, I was going to ditch her and stay at Leah's house but that became ruined when she came in with Jacob. When Leah saw her she wrinkled her nose and glared at her and to my surprise my sister looks really scared, Jacob glared at leah and grabbed my arms to drag me outside and suddenly I felt furious.

" What the fuck are you doing !" I spat glaring at him and Bella.

" You need to come with me Angel."

" Are you fucking kidding me !"

" Will you fucking stop swearing and just fucking come with us !" this time he seemed really mad.

" I will not fucking stop swearing you fucking asshole !" He glared and started dragging me again.

" Jacob fucking let her go fucking will you." Leah said while shooting daggers at Bella.

" Shut the fuck up leah ! you know what is happening, so stop creating problems or so help me." he said with meaning behind his words.

" Oh fucking spare me Jacob, I'm creating the problems ? Ha! that's a first, because as far as we fucking all know it, it's her ! who is the problem, ever since she came here nothing good has ever happened and ever since those fucking Cullens arrived here everything is a shit ! so stop fucking blaming me and ofcourse you fucking can't see that because you are too fucking stuck up loving that fucking bitch !" Leah spat while shaking, I froze when she said Jacob loves her. I can't help but feel hurt, but why I don't love him or anything. Bella is now hiding behind Jacob who was shaking as well but stop and stared at me.

" Leah, are you ok ?" I asked her putting a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to stop and relaxed, but still not stop glaring at my sister and Jacob. I just glared at them both and left while dragging Leah with me. She sighed and faced me.

" Look I think you need to find out the truth." Jacob suddenly came out.

" Don't you dare Leah." he spat, my sister has a worried look on her face.

"Look all the legends are true, we are decendants of wolves and that bitch's boyfriends is a fucking leech and as well as his fucking family !" suddenly leah was pushed away then I saw her burst into a white wolf and a brownish and reddish wolf came bitting her, and all I could do is stare. While my sister is yelling at them to stop they didn't care and just continued trying to kill eachother, someone suddenly pulled me and bella away while two more wolves came and follow them. I saw Embry holding me while Jared is holding Bella, much to his disgust.

" Come on Embry, Sam said we have to take them to Emily's."

" let's go." I was still shocked but I followed anyway, we arrived at Emily's while I got off my daze, I sat down on the couch with my sister beside me. It all make sense that Sam dumped Leah because he imprinted on Emily but it still doesn't mean she has a right to shove it to Leah's face.

" honey are you ok ?" Emily asked me completely concerned. Please call me a bitch but I still remeber what happened to Leah.

" Well let's see I found out that the people I'm around turns into wolves and she is dating a vampire so other than that yeah I'm great." I said clearly sarcastic.

" You don't need to be rude you know, and as you can see she is just worried or your just blind." my bitch sister said.

" And as you can fucking see I don't fucking care ! so shut the fuck up !" I spat. I was beyond furious that she is blaming me. I started thinking about imprinting, then it clicked the way Jacob looks at me, the way he cares. He imprinted on me.

Just then Jacob and Leah arrived while glaring at eachothe, Jacob looked at me for a minute then called Bella. After I asked Leah how is she, I secretly followed them. I saw them both in the garage.

" Bella, why him ? why ?" Jacob asked angrily.

" Jake I love him."

" But you love me too, you just don't want to admit it." I can feel my heart shattering to pieces.

" Jake your my bestfriend, I love you and I don't want to loose you."

" But your choosing him over me, you can't have us both, you need to choose one only."

" Jake you imprinted on my sister, don't you love her ?"

" Bella it's not that easy, I can't just forget her but I love you and I'm willing to fight for you." I just felt like i was stabbed and run over by a truck.

" Then why did you act like you love her."

" Because I thought that if I imprinted i'd be able to forget you, but I can't." Before I knew it I felt tears coming out of my eyes, he just used me. I can't believe the pain I'm feeling.

" Jake I don't want to lose you, but I love him."

" Bella why can't it be me ? why does it have to be him !? why !?"

" Jake-" before she can continue Jacob saw me and run up to me.

" Angel what are you doing here ?" he said clearly shocked.

" Leaving!" I spat and turn to leave but he just grab my arm.

" Let me fucking go, you fucker !" I screamed.

" Please Angel we just want to help" my bitch sister said. I bitterly laughed.

" Help !? you help me !? I would have to die first !" I spat.

" Look why are you always cold and hateful towards me what did I ever do to you !?"

" Ha ! stop acting you witch ! You took everything from me and if you can't fucking remember then let me fucking refresh your fucking memory, You think that I got everything and you didn't well then let me fucking tell you Bella, the only reason mom took me is because dad doesn't want to give you up, he is giving some fucking excuse that he wants us to grow up together but ofcourse mom wants you so she just fucking used me to try and scare Charlie but apparently he is more grateful because you will be with him and I the beautiful, smart, talented child gets to be unwanted unlike you the the stupid clumsy idiot who is ugly gets to be wanted, funny how things work right. Even when I lived with mom it's always you, oh bella is this, bella is that. Bella is everything ! and you know what I tried to be you I tried to be ugly and stupid but no it's always you !" I spat at her face.

" Why did I asked for that !? I didn't but you always blame me because they like me than you ! Well I'm fucking sorry about that !" then I snapped. I slapped her then pushed her to the ground and we started punching and slapping eachother but I have more advantage because I was on top of her, while on the other hand Jacob is trying to pull us apart but having a hard time since he can't use his strength without hurting us, but I didn't care right now I just want to kill her. After scratching her neck, Jacob managed to pull me off her and her to me.

" Look what you've done!" Bella spat at me pointing her scratched neck.

" Your right not deep enough, Bitch !" I said grinning evily at her. Then I turned and left.

**( SO NOW YOU GUYS HAVE IT JACOB WAS JUST USING HER TO MAKE BELLA JEALOUS AND IT WORKED BUT NOW SHES REALLY HURT AND ANGRY, SORRY BUT I REALLY HATE BELLA. PLEASE DON'T JUDGE AND PLEASE REVIEW.** **)**


End file.
